What's going on?
by Emirii Erizabesu
Summary: Ah my Goddess, Gundam Wing and Love Hina crossover. A Challenge from Britsih Dragon flames welcome and JIGGLY!


Disclaimer: I do not won Love Hina, Gundam Wing, Oh my Goddess, Pokemon, T2M members, anything else mentioned which you can tell I don't own. 

It was just another normal day at The Hinata House. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning.

Naru: PERVERT!

Keitaro: AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Keitaro was flying yep just another normal day. If you forget the fact that 5 boy's that fly gundams 3 goddess and some crazy people were also there of course. To be nice Duo was helping Shinobu cook some cookies.

Shinobu: Umm I don't think you should to that Duo

Duo: Shinobu what could go wrong

Shinobu: But that's not baking powder that gun powder

Duo: Same thing

Shinobu: No it's not Duo

Duo: Ah well to late

Shinobu: I'm going out

Duo: Have fun then

Shinobu: Err okay then

And with that Shinobu left Duo to cook the cookies. Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away a space battle between the Dreadnaught, Tsunami and the dreadNOUGHT was going on. I'm sorry news has just reached me it's between the Tsunami and the Dreadnaught the dreadNOUGHT just got blown up by both ships. Anyway just as the Tsunami was about to blow up the Dreadnaught everything went blank.

Urd: Why did you do that Skud I was going to beat him

Skud: Urd it's not nice and besides you were cheating 

Urd: I was not

Skud: You were

Dragon: You were cheating? How could you?

Urd: Very easily Dragon

Dragon: I would have beaten you then

Urd: No you wouldn't 

Dragon: Yes I would have

Urd: Wouldn't

Dragon: Would

Urd: Wouldn't

Dragon: Would

Urd: Wouldn't

Dragon: Would

Urd: Wouldn't

Dragon: Would

Urd: You'll see I'll beat you Dragon you'll see

Dragon: Do you worst Urd

Now many will know that that is never a good thing to say to a goddess. Night came, Duo's cookie dough bubbled and smoked in a way the cookie dough should never have done. Su did an experiment that went wrong, people slept until day come with the birds singing the sun again was out Keitaro broke the world record for the first person to go quicker then the speed of sound. And chaos insured, Urd keeping to her word had "borrowed" Dragon's Union Jack boxer shorts and they were now flying from a flagpole. Dragon was yelling at Urd. Everyone wondering what the un - normal noise was had come out to see what was going out. Kitsune had come out of the spring just as everyone was looking at the flagpole.

Kitsune: The British are coming 

Taro: No we're not

Dragon: Been here since yesterday

Em: I know a dead parrot when I see one?

Taro: Just what are you on?

Em: And I'm looking at one right now.... This is an ex-parrot.

Kitsune ran off, fearing an invasion by the British and so had to warn people. But not before her towel got caught on a twig and there for came off and flashing everyone gather around the flagpole. And causing every male to suffer blood lose and blanking out spelling from Naru knocking every male there out cold. The females then had to move the males into the house and into Keitaro room. A task that took about an hour give or take. And so this left the females of the house to sit and watch TV. 

TV: A young female has been spotted running naked in a small hot spring village of Hinata yelling about an invasion the British if seen please call the police and do not go near this young lady as it is though she has escaped from a mental hosptail. 

Nueva: That Kitsune for you

Sure is Nueva

TV: And in other news.

People in Tokyo and Texas have been turned into elephants doctors are baffled and now for the weather..

  
Naru: Su? 

Su: Yes

Shinobu: Just what were you up to last night

Su: It wasn't me that did that

Belldandy: Skud?

Skud: Not me sister 

Sliver: Then who was it?

Em Government taking over the world using that as a decoy to keep us from seeing the bigger pictuer Sliver

Sliver: No more X-flies for Em then 

Then Motoko came in carrying a tray of Duo's cookies.

Motoko: I found these on the side they look alright 

And with that she had ate one. But no sooner had she swallowed the said cookie her eyes went like this @@ and went a green colour also they went big like really big bigger then some dinner plates out there. Her face went purple, blue and pink shade the girl's never knew such a colour existed before now her head wen t big and small too. And then she went back to normal.

Motoko: Jiggly"

Okay so I lied she thought she was a Pokemon.

Motoko Jigglypuff"

Su: Motoko are you alright?

Motoko: Jiggly

Sliver: I think we can take that as a no then

Motoko: Jiggly, Jiggly 

Lucia: Remind me never to eat anything Duo makes again

And then for no reason what so ever a small pink chicken came flying landed on the floor and death glared everyone there. The girls confused by this glared back at the chicken the chicken then got up and walked about before exploding in tons of small metal bits. Another chicken with that chicken (who until now because it was hidden in one of that really small plot hole which we shall take NO NOTICE OF) panicked before exploding into small metal pieces. It was this noise that woke of the males from the Naru induced comas they had been in.

Talon: What happened here?

Lucia: Well Kitsune flashed everyone, Naru knocked you out, people have been turned into elephants, chickens explode and Motoko thinks she a pokemon or more exactly Jigglypuff due to the fact that she ate his * points at Duo* cooking. And we're were just about to go and find Kitsune before she got put in a metal hospital. 

Talon: Oh 

Lance: Well let's find Kitsune then.

Leaving the Goddess at the house in case Kitsune came back the group went off to find her after splitting up into Clan members Taro and Nueva, Gundam Boy's, Hinata girls and Duo and his ladies. Granted each group happened to lose even more people along the way and the screams of " the British are coming" WOULD have given her were about away (but this is one of those tiny plot hole which we shall TAKE NO NOTICE OF WHAT SO EVER!)

Keitaro: What's with all the plot holes in this? * Unseen force knocks him out*

* Puts away the hammer* where were we? Oh yes. Anyway the groups search high and low in the town the older ones went in each bar to find her to no luck. In the end a clever plan taken from pokemon was out into action after each group and those that went missing in the search meat together in from of the house. Dug a hole and placed a water melon near the hole the plan was Kitsune seeing the watermelon would go to it and fall in the hole. And yes they were all ashamed that this was the best plan they could have come up with 

Everyone: * looking at the floor guilty* We're so very sorry 

Now this should have gone to plan after all they were somewhat smart (the jury is still out with some of them however) but alas a very interesting development had taken place while they were looking. The development? The Goddess had got hungry the only food those cookies, the result? They were doing a naked conga line around the Hinata house. And as it happened Kitsune was on the end of it somewhat worse for wear as she was a tiny bit drunk at the time. And so it ended with them in the cleverly placed trap. And just so you know Motoko was fine the next morning but still went Jiggly at funny moments. And the Goddess were non to happy with Duo and he was last seen running over water closely followed by 3 angry goddess and Kitsune was just Kitsune and so everything returned to normal. With Keitaro holding the land speed record the next day

This challenge was from Dragon posted on the T2M clan members and L2 yahoo group (taking over the world a website at a time)

Must be a love Hina oh my goddess and a gundam wing crossover

Must contain at least a 1000 words  
(1363 word's in the fic notes not include) 

  
Every one in Texas and Tokyo must turn into elephants  
  
Kitsune must flash some random T2M member  
  
I must be in it along with everyone else   
  
someone must shout the British are coming as a pair of union jack   
boxer shorts are raised up Hinata house flagpole  
  
Motoko shall eat duos cooking and think that she a pokemon  
(choice is yours)  
  
Tsunami and the Dreadnaught shall have a space battle  
(remember Dreadnaught is my ship and can any body spell it right its   
the dreadNAUGHT not dreadNOUGHT  
  
and if all the goddess do the conga naked for some god unknown reason

I think I got everything that was mentioned. I'm sorry if I missed anyone from the clan in this, but damn it there too many people to remember for me. 

Flames welcome as are any type of notes on how to improve my writing (pleas to give up will also be noted)


End file.
